


Never have I ever....

by guren666



Category: Bijuu Mike - Fandom, Goncy - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I love both Bijuu Mike and Goncy, I sure hope all tags and fandoms are fine as they are, M/M, a bit shippy fic but not too much, a challenge by Goncy himself and I delivered yeeeeeah, and I know my stuff, lots of Bijuu Mike's catchphrases because I am a scrub, they are awesome, this is a friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Goncy and Mike play Never have I ever after a long day of editing and recording. Yes, they have a drinking contest and the one who loses has to go to his Twitter and write something embarrassing. How will their game turn out?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in approximately three days and I hope Goncy and Mike read this at some point. I love their channels and I hope they will keep on entertaining everyone. Also, I am pointing out that English isn't my mother language, so... yeah. Enjoy reading!
> 
> The artwork was done by my good friend Maggie. Her talent is over 9000. She deserves every ounce of credit, so here is her Twitter: @_TheDarkSheep_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He started editing six hours ago, making small breaks as he continuously sliced out huge chunks of Mike’s newest footage. Some parts weren’t relevant.

And the thing with editing is this – person wastes so much time just wading through the videos that tend to go on long and in his friend’s case, his videos commonly crossed over two hours. Still, it was fun. There was something about that charming personality of his that made Goncy contact him and gradually, they became buds. Friends that play games together, joke and make sometimes inappropriate innuendos, but whatever, viewers liked their chemistry.

Funny, how he agreed to edit Mike’s videos. An equally interesting story was behind that, too. But, that was a story for another time. Goncy clicked on the save button. The video for tomorrow is taken care of, now to send it back to Mike.

He had headphones on and when the Skype sound popped up, he freaked out a bit, grimacing at the screen. Aww, he didn’t forget about their little game. Goncy adjusted his glasses, his mouse hovered above the call icon. He smiled, accepting the incoming call from him.

“Hi!”

Goncy cackled. “Hi, Mike. Oh, before we begin, I already sent you back the edited video. This episode of Catching a cheater in Roblox had me cackling a lot. Folks will love it.”

Mike grinned. “Thanks, man! You’re extremely dependable.”

For some reason, Goncy’s heartbeat picked up and he decided to brush it aside. It was just a stupid compliment. From Mike. He’s nice to all his friends.

“Did I say something wrong?” Mike said, looking a bit down. Goncy shook head, his hands flew to his left, where he prepared the beer cans and a plastic cup in advance. “No, nothing. I was just thinking about the game. So, last week we played Prop Hunt with random strangers and tonight, we’re playing Never have I ever. Do you have the booze ready?” He asked, while Mike stood up and vanished from the screen for a moment, and he came back with beer cans and plastic cup of his own. “Ready. I didn’t know if you’d pick up, but I am glad you’re still up.”

Goncy opened up the first can and poured some beer into the cup, Mike did the same. “And miss our game? Sleep is for the weak and I’m a **big boii**.”

Mike snickered when he heard that and leaned back on his chair. “So, what’s the stipulation this time?”

“The loser goes on his Twitter and posts something juicy. If I win, I’ll get to choose and if you win, you’ll get to choose. We did something similar in the past.”

 

He didn’t like the sound of that. “Um, define ‘juicy’ to me.”

Goncy gave him a smug look. “Stop worrying. We’re about to have a great time. Nothing beats getting smashed and having a massive hangover on the next morning.”

“People usually dislike hangovers, but I know what you mean. So, are we starting?”

“Uhm.”

 

“You do know that Never have I ever is played with more than two people?” Mike pointed out while Goncy snorted. “Two people can totally play it, too.”

Mike sighed. He chose last week what they would play. Goncy had every right to pick whatever game he wanted, but it still didn’t stop him from feeling anxious. “You start then.”

He tapped with his fingers on the table, thinking of a question. He came upon really good one, his eyes locked on Mike, who waited. “Never have I ever played games on Playstation.”

If he thought he would take a swig, he was wrong. “What? You didn’t play either?” Goncy uttered in disbelief as he took his first shot. Now, Mike was about to ask.

 

“Never have I ever ridden on a skateboard.” He exclaimed and his friend groaned as he poured himself another cup and drank to ex. If he wanted to win, he needed to think of a better question.

“Well?” He prodded with a smile.

Alright then. This time for sure! “Never have I ever watched idol anime.”

“Oh my god. You just had to cash in on my otaku weakness. Okay, here goes…” Mike drank up, gears were turning in his mind as he came up with a decent question. He put the empty cup down, staring at Goncy on the other side. “Okay, I have a good one. Never have I ever watched mans1ay3r’s Youtube gaming parodies.”

Goncy became flabbergasted. “How… how did you know about this?” He asked in between filling up yet another cup with beer and chugged it down. It was good thing they went with beer and not something much more stronger. He could handle his liquor, but he’s had what, three shots already. At this rate, he’ll get wasted within the first round.

Mike shrugged casually, donning a grin. “I just pay attention when we stream. You say a lot of things.”

A bit shaken up over the fact that Mike was paying close attention to what he was saying was, how best describe it – unbelievable! He tended to talk a lot (mainly swearing), but he had the impression no one paid heed to him and his snide insinuations. Huh.

To shake off the lingering feeling of whatever he was feeling, Goncy cleared his throat, while Mike glanced behind. “Scaaarlet! I forgot you were here!”

Mike stood up and once again vanished from the screen. To probably feed her or move her away, since she could knock over the beer. Cats, drinks and electronic devices don’t mix well together.

 

Goncy was growing a bit irked at Mike for leaving him hanging. He saw him pass by with Scarlet, out of the room.

If he’s not coming back in the span of five minutes, he’s going to – to do what? Wait. What else?

He grunted as he turned up the volume a bit. After gruesome two minutes, Mike scooted back into his chair, putting on his headphones. “Sorry about that, Scarlet fell asleep in the box again. Before that, I believe it was your turn?”

Goncy nodded, realizing he didn’t think of a question yet. Then again, he could go for anime related stuff again, but that would be hardly fair. It was a friendly hangout, not a competition (okay, it was but not a serious one) and he just wanted to chill with Mike after a long day. “Never have I ever smoked a test.” He said with a grin. Mike giggled. “Technically, neither did I, but I’ve been smokin’ them tests in Yandere Simulator. I might as well admit my defeat. I am _YandereMike_.” He put emphasis on the YandereMike for dramatic effect. “Cheers!” He raised the cup and drank.

“Now, I’ve got one really good. Never have I ever grown a beard.”

“Oh man…” Goncy theatrically sighed, pouring himself another shot and sipped it down in three gulps. He wiped his chin, setting it back on table. His first can was empty. Mike was really good at this game. With a premonition that he’ll lose soon, he opened up the second beer can. “You’re so good at this game, Mike, but your winning streak ends now. Never have I ever played Monopoly.”

Much to his chagrin, Mike waved in front of him with index finger. “Goncy, Goncy, Goncy. If you said another vastly popular game, I would have to drink. But I didn’t play Monopoly yet.”

Goncy raised his brow at the low –key hint he gave away, eyeing the second can of beer. It was worth a try. He poured himself another and inhaled deeply, swallowing down another shot. “Never have I ever played a dating sim game.”

“Ah, Mr. Massagy… you should play that too someday. It was a funny game. Okaay then…” He said, drinking his shot without further ado. Mike put his cup down, looking at Goncy who already was giving the vibe that the beer was getting to his head.

 

Mike rarely drank nowadays and he didn’t know about his friend, but tiredness and sleep deprivation was on their daily agenda. Even something as weak as beer can get them hung up.

Youtube was taking up all his free time and he loved every second of it. His scrubscribers were the best and some heeded his word and visited Goncy’s channel. His scrubs are awesome people and without them, he wouldn’t keep on being a Youtuber.  “Mike, it’s your… turn.” Goncy muttered, feeling slightly light – headed.

…He’s getting smashed. Two more and it’ll really go to his head. He re –adjusted himself on his chair, gazing at Mike, who had yet to voice his next question. So when he actually refocused his vision, Mike was sporting a grin he’s never seen before.

Goncy was prepared for any type of question.

 

“Never have I ever gone ‘commando’.”

Poor Goncy almost fell off his chair, he was so taken back by what his friend said. Well…

His cheeks burned up with shame as he poured himself a shot and gulped it down in one swig. Goncy saw the mischievous grin on Mike’s face, holding back his giggling fit as much as he could.

Now that Mike has raised the bar, the war is on. Goncy pulled up his sleeves. “Never have I ever been hit on by someone who was too old.”

He just laughed, then shook head. “Nah, sorry. Didn’t happen to me yet.” 

Either he had the devil’s luck or Goncy was asking the wrong questions. He swallowed down his lingering shame (because he was failing at the game he suggested to play), instead he thought about a comeback.

Goncy tapped on his legs, when a brilliant idea popped up. This time around, Mike will take the shot. “Never have I ever lied about my age.”

 

His friend raised a brow at him. “I don’t remember ever lying about my age.”

“Not even teeny little bit?”

“No.”

“Finee then.” Goncy uttered, downing another shot in series of shots. He lost track by the fourth. Frankly, it was about time to end his misery (and this game). At this point, he was more and more feeling the effects. “This is the last round, by the way.”

“Are you drunk?”

Goncy admitted his defeat. “Just ask something. I want to retain my dignity.”

Mike scratched his chin for a few moments, before he looked at the screen. “Never have I ever sent lascivious messages to other Youtubers.”

That hit the nail on its head. Goncy buried his head in hands, letting out a frustrated cry as he took the beer can and drank all of its remaining content and slammed it on the table. He sighed heavily. “I was younger back then. Now I wouldn’t even think about sending those type of messages to other Youtubers. Ugh… I lost.”

Mike giggled like an evil mastermind. “You know what this means. Go to your Twitter.”

Goncy rolled eyes, groaning as he opened up another tab and logged into his Twitter account. Mike’s giggling severely increased in volume. Goncy waited for him to calm down, trying not to fall asleep right there, in the chair.

His giggles settled down and he coughed abruptly. “This will be so funny. Okay, type in: The Neighbor from Hello Neighbor is my waifu and Bijuu Mike is my senpai.”

“Oh noooooo. Whyyyy…” He whined as he typed, already seeing the posts. After two minutes of carefully typing and Mike’s overbearing happy humming, he posted it and immediately logged off.

 

The shippers will have a field day.

 

“I regret ever engaging in a game of Never have I ever with you.”

“You wanted to play.”

 “I know, I know…” He yawned. 

Mike yawned two seconds later. “About time to go to sleep… I haven’t had a wink in twelve hours. Look at those dark circles.” He pointed out and Goncy nodded, sleepily. “Same, I haven’t slept since I got home.”

“I’ll go now. I had fun and I learned something new about you.”

Goncy scoffed. “I bet you did.” He smiled at his friend. “Send me your next video later, okay?”

“Yup, will do. Good night!” Mike waved, winking.

“Good night, Mike.”

And Goncy hung up, turning off Skype. He slumped against the chair. Well, he got what he wanted.

A day of chilling with one of his friends with no cameras, only them. He put down his glasses, yawning some more.

Goncy stood up and a bit wobbly, he darted towards his bed, where he collapsed. Soon, he drifted to sleep.

 

 

_~THE END~_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
